Sybbie's Books
by Canadianjudy
Summary: Tom's fortuitous 'reporting for work' meeting with Lord Grantham was held in the Abbey's library, of all places. I believe it set the tone for his character from the very beginning, highlighting that particular facet of him. A chauffeur, yes, but a thinking man's chauffeur, if you will. The love of books can connect generations, as it does here between Tom and Sybbie.


Book Day

Sybbie's 'adventure' days with her Papa Carson seemed to have fallen into the pattern of every Tuesday, unless one of the two was taken ill. There was, of course, the time her father had taken her to London for three days to visit his cousin's family, as well as the time Charles had a village committee meeting he could not avoid but, those aside, Tuesday was the day. They met generally at 1:00, just after Sybbie had eaten upstairs with George and Marigold. Being the oldest, and having such grownup skills, she always knew when the nursery clock was approaching the hour.

On their days together, Sybbie and her Papa Carson normally didn't stray far from the Abbey, usually spending time together inside or going for a walk around the grounds. Today would be different, though. They were taking a trip, he had told her. A real trip - to Ripon - on the bus, no less! Something about a visit to the bookstore, but that particular detail was being kept from the young lady. Charles almost spilled the beans earlier in the week when he stopped by the Abbey but Elsie came to the rescue, admonishing him later that, if he told Sybbie the whole plan, NO ONE would hear the end of it for the next week to come.

With 1:00 just minutes away, Sybbie was dressed and ready. Thanks to the wonderful late spring weather, there would be no need for her to wear or carry along a coat. And having no coat to hold turned out to be a good thing because it seemed her hands were full already with the small stack of books Nanny had placed in her arms to share with Papa Carson. After all, he had said the day would involve books and a book shared was joy doubled, in her mind.

At just five years of age, she now enjoyed library privileges, the very same privileges her father had since he first arrived at the Abbey. She never forgot the day Donk informed her that not only could she look at books that he and Granny had set out for her, but she was now old enough to choose her own books and sign the ledger, enabling her to take them from the library and enjoy them upstairs in the nursery, as well. Just like her Papa. She felt so very grown up.

The young girl had her own small collection of books that she treasured and cared for on her bookshelf next to her bed. Her father had gifted her several, as had Granny and Donk. Aunt Edith gave her one about ponies just this Christmas past and her Aunt Mary had given her one on her last birthday about family, about brothers and sisters and cousins that shared their lives together on a farm. She certainly didn't live on a farm, but it was nice to know how other cousins got along, no matter where they called 'home'. Her father was so very pleased that, even so young, she had become a lover of books and of the worlds that they opened to her.

She cherished books with her whole heart; her thought was that she hadn't met a book she didn't like, even those that were too difficult yet to understand. They seemed to all hold the promise of adventure, of anticipation, of people and places and happenings. There was just something magical about them- the smell, the touch, the hard cover. The texture of the embossed letters on the smooth binding. The print, the page numbers, the pictures. The feel and sound of turning the pages. Even the placing of her bookmark, knowing she would return soon. Magical, indeed.

She remembered the times her papa had recounted to her his first introduction to the Abbey's library. He had told her how he had been so very taken and overwhelmed with the enormous collection of books, books that sat on shelves from floor to ceiling, wall to wall, just waiting for the next reader.

How fortuitous that he would meet the master of the house for the first time in the library, he had said to her. To think that it could have been any other location inside the Abbey but, no, it was the library. He told Sybbie how in awe he had been and how gracious Lord Grantham had been in his offer to him, the newly hired chauffeur. He knew, had the meeting between employer and employee not taken place there, he may never have seen Downton's vast library, much less been granted reading privileges. How many chauffeurs are given access to their employer's library? Certainly none that he had known. Lord Grantham had offered to him the same opportunity, with the same rules, as the Abbey's family enjoyed. He needed only to sign the ledger before he took his chosen book with him.

Sybbie would often think back to their conversation when she and her father visited the Abbey's library together to choose her first book and sign the ledger. "What kind of books did you choose, Papa? Did you see the book of pyramids that Donk showed me? Were there books about animals? Were there books about families, like the one Aunt Mary gave me? Oh, what about monsters or dragons? Mr. Barrow said he read once about dragons. And princesses? Oh, Papa, how I wish I could read all those books. Have you read them all? Do you have favorites? Which did you like the best? Did Mama read them, too? Do you know what she read? Did she read fairy books? Nanny calls them 'fairy tales'. I tried to tell her that fairies don't have tails, Papa. Did you see Mama's books that she used to read? Did she read to you? Did she read all the children's books that you just showed me when she little like me?" His answer of 'history and politics, mainly' was a bit over the girl's head but, no matter; the point had been made. Books were a gift to be treasured your whole life long.

So, thinking back on all of this, she could not be more excited to be sharing her books with her Papa Carson. It was 1:00 and she was ready!

Tom knew that Sybbie was well-acquainted with the stairs that led down to the kitchen and the housekeeper's sitting room, so he stood at the top of the stairs, kissed his daughter, told her to be careful walking down, to mind her manners and then sent her on her way. He could hear her shoes tapping each stair as she went down and he was confident that Mrs. Patmore, Daisy, the housekeeper or maybe Mr. Carson himself would be on the other end to greet her. By now, most everyone upstairs and down knew about the Tuesday appointments at 1:00. Part of the routine was for her to call back up to her father when she had arrived safely in the kitchen.

She did, indeed, arrive in the kitchen but not without incident. Between holding her four books and hopping a wee bit faster than she should, she reached the bottom of the stairs with a skid and a plunk on the floor. Books went flying and Mrs. Patmore, just having risen from her little desk, screeched, trying to reach Miss Sybbie while dodging the flying books. She accomplished neither. Sybbie ended up in a pile at the foot of the stairs and her four books were scattered about the kitchen floor. One had caught the cook's ankle before it slid under the servants' table.

"Oh, love…here…let me help you.", she said.

"I'm alright, Mrs. Patmore. I bumped my elbow, but I'll be fine. Where are my books? I brought them to show Papa Carson! Ohhhh…is your foot hurt?" After being hit in the ankle, the cook took a bit of a stumble but steadied herself on the edge of her desk. "Yes, love, but just a bit. It'll be right as rain in no time."

"Sybbie! What was that? Are you alright?" Tom's voice echoed down the flights of stairs. He trusted his downstairs friends to receive Sybbie; it was, after all, 1:00 on Tuesday. It was just that he heard a shriek from Sybbie as she landed at the bottom while, at the same time, heard Mrs. Patmore's almost simultaneous yelp followed by her offer of help to his daughter.

Wanting to reassure both at the same time, Mrs. Patmore called up to Mr. Branson that all was well. Just a little 'incident', she said, but all was well.

"Right here, love. Here…I've got them all. But you. How are you? Are you sure? Here you go, then. Watch your step, now. It seems like you need something to carry these books in, other than your arms. Perhaps something that will keep them a bit safer and together. You know…I do believe I've got just the thing. Mr. Cameron brought some spices by this morning and he left them with me in a wee bucket. How about you use that to hold your books, eh? Let's see if they will fit."

Sybbie scrambled up on a chair at the kitchen table while Mrs. Patmore turned behind her to fetch the bucket. It wasn't large, but it did have a small handle and plenty of space for a few books.

"There you go, pet - a bucket just the right size to fit your books. A book bucket! There might even be room for one or two more. Do you think that will help? I certainly do. I think it'd be much easier to tote those books around and take them back up to the nursery that way rather than in your arms. Easier and maybe a bit safer, no?"

"Oh, Mrs. Patmore. This is just perfect. I'm ever so sorry if I scared you when I fell. Papa always tells me to slow down. I don't think I shall ever fall again, though. This bucket will help me to carry my books more easily, I'm sure. And I promise to try to walk more slowly!

"Right, then. Off you go. I hear your Papa Carson in your Nana Carson's sitting room. I know he's waiting for you. I hope you have a wonderful time, Miss Sybbie. Your Nana told me that he's got quite the adventure planned for you today! I'll be right here when you get back so I hope you'll tell me all about it."

"Oh, wait, love, just a moment. Take these with you on your adventure. Your Papa Carson says that today's trip is a surprise for you and so here's a surprise for him." She handed Sybbie a small, tied package and bent to whisper in her ear – "It's just a few biscuits for the two of you this afternoon. Don't tell him – it's your secret, love." Sybbie grinned and thanked her, leaving a quick kiss on her cheek before the cook could stand back up. She took the package, tucked it into her book bucket and headed down the hall into her Nana Carson's room.

Oh, she thought, this may be the very, very, very best day ever!

TBC


End file.
